The New Republic(Rewrite)
by rookie06
Summary: Humans have now developed ships necessary for space travel but what will happen if one of their probes accidentally went to Coruscant and got captured.If so our heroes will travel to Earth to make new alliances and possibly new enemies.Rated T for future swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is what I've been doing, So I announced that I will be rewriting the new republic for reasons mention in the review section of the original story,Don't worry I won't delete so I do not own star wars**

* * *

Advanced outpost in Coruscant

"Sir I got a small probe droid coming up on coruscant"The young clone sergeant said to the senior officer  
"Alert the Jedi, we might get a foreign invasion on our hands"The senior commander  
"Yes sir right away"The clone trooper said

"Anakin! the council have an important task for you"Obi-wan said  
"Wait is it again master,Is Greivious surfaced?"Anakin asked as he knew that once Greivous was found and dealt with everything would be back to normal  
"No but it is something important "Obi-wan said but he could have told him right there but the council won't be appreciated with this

"Knight Skywalker,We have receive reports that there is a possible probe droid spotted near Coruscant as if observing the planet, to prevent it from heading back to its owner the clones successfully shut down the probe without any visual contact with it and for security all ships,clones and Jedi are ordered to protect Coruscant at all cost"Mace said explaining the events  
"But masters what has this to do to me?"Anakin asked  
"Study the machine you will"Yoda said  
"Agreed,since Knight Skywalker has shown great skills when it come with machines he is definitely the most skilled for this job"Shaak-Ti said  
"But you will only report to us,We cannot risk the spies to hear this information

"Master,What is it, you look worried?"Ashoka said as Anakin came out of the council room  
"Snips,not here I will reveal everything to you once we've reached Naboo"Anakin said  
"But why there master why not here?"Ashoka said  
"Because spies might hear this and besides the senator Amidalia will greatly help us"Anakin said

* * *

"Sir! Our exploration probe is not responding!"A male scientist said  
"Let's hope that other civilizations in space be able to decode them if they are captured"A second male scientist said  
"Sir!I was able to get this audio message from Voyager 3"A female scientist said  
"Play it we need to hear this"The second Male scientist said

As the Female Scientist began playing the recording all they heard at first were the sounds of engines but as the sound died down the next section they heard were too shocking for them that they dared to speak even a word about it but once the recording stopped the shock died down

"English!How the hell do they speak English?!"The first male scientist exclaimed in joy  
"I don't know but we should send a message to the Voyager III"The second scientist said  
"Wait,You can do that"The first male said  
"I can"A second female voice entered the conversation

As the scientist were confused as the voice declared that she could create the message needed for the transmission

"Who are you? and how did you get here?"The first male scientist asked  
"My name is Asajj Ventress and I got here using the will of the force,ask me again and I'l knock your head off"Ventress said fierce fully

* * *

**Note:I'd only do this for rewriting the original story but after this chapter the second one will be way far from this one and it will contain flashbacks from certain point of views so I hope you all liked this story rewrite**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note at the bottom**

* * *

_A strange and mysterious device has been found on the distant space of Coruscant and the Republic are still __baffled by the strange machine ever since it was found.__ Now five years later into the clone wars this mystery has yet to answer instead of the Reoublic scientists this mystery has __been answered by a spy within the seperatist alliance, Senator Lux Bonteri, a spy who has__ been the on the Republic's side for years disabling defenses for infiltrator squads and alerting the Republic of possible Seperatis attacks._

* * *

**Planet: Mustafar  
****Location: Seperatist Secret meeting place**

"As you all know Jedi has been a thorn on our side for all these years"Count Dooku said as he addressed the remaining seperatist Generals  
"But now I have developed a surprise attack on Coruscant"Count Dooku continued  
"But Dooku hasn't your past plans for attacking Coruscant failed"Gungray said  
"Although I have failed so many times but this one will surely interest you"Dooku said as he chuckled evilly  
"This planet here had been hiding in secret near Coruscant,and since it cannot be detected it will be a perfect staging point for our droids,but there is a single thorn in our side planet is surprisingly inhabited and had developed weapons for somewhat near our level of technology, nonetheless the most powerful faction in this world is located here,a large land with many soldiers and could definitely thwart our plans"Dooku continued

And as Dooku goes on about invading this pitiful planet Lux started to leave the meeting quietly until Dooku spotted him

"Senator Lux! Where do you think you're going?!" Dooku said angrily  
"I have received word that Onderon is being attacked"Lux said honestly with a lie within it

Dooku could sense that he was telling the truth because he sensed jedi presence on Onderon earlier but dismissing the idea of invasion because it is heavily defended and the Jedi would not risk their armies in here unless it has something important

"And do you need any assistance in defending your home world?"Gunray asked  
"No thank you Gunray but my garrison over there is very large and I can handle myself."Lux said

* * *

Republic senate

"Thank you all for making that brilliant plan to get me out of that place"Lux said though the hologram  
"No,thank you senator Lux for giving us valuable information"Padme said  
"Anyway I have some good and bad news for the Republic"Lux said  
"Then fire away Senator"Palpatine said  
"Alright as you may know that Dooku has plans to invade Coruscant that failed but he has developed a plan he calls "Operation Republic Eradication" he plans on using this planet as a staging area for his army but the good news is that a small occupation force has been sent in the area-"Lux said as he was cut off"And how is a small occupation force good news?!"Bail suddenly shouted  
"Well the good news in that is that it is mainly composed of a single legion of battle droids and five tanks but the bad news is that the planet is heavily populated with only humans and the most powerful place is being targeted first then all the rest"Lux said  
"Thank you Senator Lux that revelation is horrible to the inhabitants"Palpatine said

Later that day in the Temple

"Masters!I have important news from the Senate!"Anakin shouted as he busted though the council doors  
"Watch your tone Skywalker,You have no right in shouting in this room"Mace said  
"Master Windu mad you will not for Skywalker important information he has"Yoda said  
"And besides if this is from the Senate then it is definitely important"Kit Fisto said  
"I do have some important information,remember that probe we found five years back?"Anakin asked  
"Yes,and how does this connect with the information"Mace said  
"we've just found it's origin!"Anakin said

* * *

**Planet:Earth  
Location:Fort Bonifacio,Philippines**

"I want a full scale evacuation of every military bases in civilian cities and declare them an open city!"A female American General shouted

Of course she can shout at the men ever since the invasion of New York which resulted in the loss of several military assets, civilian lives and the loss of the city,The President tried negotiating with the Invaders by sending messengers and video calls but that only resulted in loss of more lives and capturing more cities of course the World tried to fight back but the men sent there were only met by steel,lasers,tanks and reinforcements and every time a city falls a government weakened and now with some resistance soldiers managed to capture several weapons, some tanks and air defenses they managed to get the upper hand by recapturing two fallen cities and even managed to recapture most of the military jets that were spared during the beginning of the war but now the only place safe enough was in Manila since the city actually had a large underground base which surprised all of the generals present

"But sir there isn't enough space for more men I mean all of this country's garrison is already in this base and we cannot hold any more men"The sergeant said  
"Then make more quarters this is a underground base soldier which means that we can build anywhere without any limitations!"the General shouted as the sergeant saluted and left the room  
"How is it even possible that we can build enough space for the men?"The general question herself as she pulled up a radio  
"You there Sam? how are the evacuations?"She said to her friend and fellow General  
"I'm here Amy,The evacuations fine but we haven't received any news from Russia"Sam said  
"The whole country?"Amy asked  
"No,just major cities. Shall I send a team to investigate?"Sam asked  
"Yes and tell them to try and find my Brother and bring him back here okay?"Amy said  
"I will Amy after all he's the one leading the Evacuation in Russia so we could get answers from him"Sam said

* * *

**Planet:Earth  
Location:Somewhere in Moscow,Russia, Resistance base**

"Alright we're gonna attack on these positions."The resistance leader said as he pointed at three locations in his Russian accent.  
"But the problem is that this prison camp is fairly defended and based on what I gathered they seem to have a ruthless General who doesn't take prisoners."Winter said.  
"Yes, but our comrades say that this particular general isn't here yet so we have a chance"The resistance leader said  
"But there is a slight problem. You see if you concentrated your men on the Supply Depots then you won't have a chance but if you concentrated on the supply depots you can easily run and gun."Winter said.  
"Sir! we've received some bad news from our outpost in St. Petersburg."A survivor of Winter's company said.  
"What is it then Private?"Winter asked her.  
"Mary sir,it's Private Mary and it seems that another group of survivors has been captured."Mary said.  
"From ours?"The resistance leader could only ask.  
"No sir but another resistance group."Mary said.

* * *

**Planet:Coruscant  
Location:Jedi council**

"Anakin,we need you to attack this rather large ship which seem suspicious as it past Ryloth and currently orbiting the planet"Obi-wan said.  
"But master what is so suspicious about a single ship?"Anakin reasoned.  
"Because Skywalker,for your knowledge Speratist ships do not travel though republic space and a ship is never alone unless it is waiting for more ships to arrive"Mace said.  
"Alright masters I'll check it out Skywalker out"Anakin said.

2 hours later

As Anakin Skywalker's flagship the Resolute reached the ship the ship is completely empty no droid activities,no engine activities,nothing at all well except for a large amount of lifeforms found on the scanner soon the information was confirmed he dashed to the communicator and connected to the council which is very unfortunate for him because the council is currently on session.

"Skywalker!How many times do I have to tell you never to interrupt a council session!"Mace voice boomed.  
"Sorry masters but I have discovered a very unique thing"Skywalker said.  
"Tell us Skywalker"Mace said.  
"Yes master,I have new information about this mysterious ship it has no droid activity but only human activity but it is located in the prison part of the ship so we may have spotted a possible prison ship over here"Anakin said.  
"Then investigate it if there is prisoners find out if any of them are from this planet Senator Lux was talking"Mace said.  
"I will masters"Anakin said.

Hangar bay

As Anakin briefed the men about the mission he quickly sense a force presence inside the ship so he decided to warn his men that Dooku may possibly on the after briefing the team quickly entered their transports and soon landed on the enemy hangar but once they landed they were greeted with a lack of droids and lack of enemy ships and they were surprised by the near fullness of the hangar of strange vehicles which forced the transports to drop them quickly and get back to the ship to pick up reinforcements.

"Commander,what's the plan?"Rex said.  
"Okay men Rex I want you to take a squad down to the brig and rescue any possible survivors,Snips I need you to get transports in here to carry all these vehicles and get a big ship over here to carry the vehicles here and I will lead a team up to the bridge and secure it"Anakin said his so-called "Fantastic" plan to his men..

Note:We'll skip to Rex's pov because long story short Anakin's team safely reached the command post.

"General,I believe we are at the entrance"Rex said.  
"I read you Rex but why did it took you so long?"Anakin said.  
"Long story short General we've suffered casualties and they completely changed"Rex said.  
"I read you Rex, Skywalker out."Anakin said .

As with that said,Rex's group entered the prison only to find at least 10 super battle-droids and 20 regular droids which they quickly disposed of.

"Wow,Sir there might be High value prisoners in here caused the seperatists never bothered to keep security here"A trooper in Rex's squad said.  
"Yes but I also think that maybe these individuals has something rare,alright men split up and search then cells"Rex said.

"Sir we've found 5 men in each of the cells we've checked"A trooper said.  
"Sir we've found another 10 here"Another clone trooper said.  
"Sir!We've found 12 men and 2 of them can speak basic"A third trooper said.  
"Alright men before you radio in would you please regroup back at the hangar and leave me"Rex said as he approached the final cell

"Please don't shoot!"A voice moaned as Rex opened the door  
"Who's there?"Rex said as he shined a light into a dim lighted room as a group of possibly commanders revealed themselves.  
"We're officers of the 7th infantry battalion"One of the officers said.  
"I don't know who you are or where you from but questions will be asked later so follow me to the hangar"Rex said.

Back at the hangar

"Rex where are you"Anakin said with a concern voice  
"Why commander I'm near the bridge"Rex replied  
"Seperatst ships have arrived and their shuttles are nearing"Anakin said  
"And were do you need me sir"Rex replied.  
"I need you to take a team and bring the prisoners and secure them in one of the transports once they 't worry we'll cover you and your team"Anakin said

Near the hangar

"Sir we're approaching the hangar"The pilot said  
"Very good then you'll live for now"Greivous said  
"Thank you sir"The droid replied

"Get ready men,we've got to buy time for the prisoners to escape"Anakin said as he rallies his men  
"Snips,where are you"Anakin said on his communicator  
"I'm here sir and I'm bringing reinforcements"Ashoka said  
"Snips be careful that you do not shoot down any shuttles leaving the hangar as Rex may be in one of them"Anakin said  
"Yes master I'll try my best"Ashoka replied

* * *

**Alright guys I pick the Philippines because of four reasons 1)The Philippines is a country which all of its borders are covered in water and the only way to get in there is by boat,plane or a shuttle.2)Since the Philippines is a small country it is relatively easy to defend.3)I wanted to have a last stand in the Philippines because of the reasons stated above and 4)I wanted to have my country as a priority for the Republic**


	3. Chapter 3

_Humanity is losing the war as several military assets and allies are going missing throughout the Philippines_

_Now Five-Star General Amy has discovered a planet suitable for the inhabitants to stay and a place to stay low_

_Meanwhile,Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ashoka Tano are trying to help the prisoners of the yet mysterious planet_

* * *

**Seperatist hangar**

"Men get into your position, help Captain Rex and his squad get the prisoners into the dropship"Anakin ordered.  
"Master Seperatist Dropships are arriving should we punch a hole in the ship and evacuate the others"Ashoka said.  
"Do anything you can"Anakin said.

As soon as Anakin said it three seperatist dropships entered the hangar dropping three waves of droids with 3 battalions each the clones began firing at the droids completely taking the first battalion out but the two other battalions got the best of them and killed half of the defending force,therefore forcing Anakin to take the remaining men to hold as he ordered Fives,Oddball and Kix to create cover at the door so in case it goes all hell they have a escape area but as the droids neared one of them got a lucky shot on Anakin knocking him unconscious as he fell.

* * *

Manila,Malacanang

"Mr. pres. I think the best course of action to save your people is to evacuate them"Amy said.  
"I trust your instincts but where will my people go?These invaders captured every refugee camps"The pres said.  
"Space"Amy said.  
The president jumped a bit _"How do we even get to space it's impossible it's suicidal I won's let my people do this"_The pres. though but Amy interrupted him saying that she has a way to get to the now terraformed mars.

Later that day

"All men head towards the shuttles I repeat head towards the shuttle"A man shouted though the intercom. "Amy are you sure this will save my people?"The man said. "Yes Mr. president this will save them"Amy replied.

5 hours later several seperatist shuttles were sent toward a single ship which then landed down to the capital as men came out instead of droids as it turned out the alliance captured several shuttles and they planned to capture two ships one as transport for humans and another for as people finished loading themselves the military also began to load both men and supplies.

"Amy I am sorry but I have to stay behind"The president announced.  
"But sir your people need you"Amy reasoned.  
"They do but a horde of robots are coming,so I will counter it by an army of robots made specifically for an chinese invasion but this time it's for the catch is I can only activate them so I will leave them behind in your care"The president said.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but it would have taken a lot of time which would compromised my other scheduled activities in real life**


End file.
